Mark of Courage
The current Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, Cheren Uno, sat away at his desk on Moonbase, signing away papers. Cheren had brown hair, his mother's brown eyes, wore a red jacket with white cuffs, white hints and black pockets, and a white t-shirt underneath it. He also wore a pair of black jeggings (a portmanteau of jeans and leggings) and a pair of red rubber shoes with white hints. He was interrupted from his work when a fat, nerdy boy, with a yellow t-shirt, white shoes, and blue shorts and glasses, walked in with a huge stack of papers. "Sir, I need you to deliver these forms for the new mission specs." "Would it kill you to knock, Numbuh 65.42?" Cheren asked as the nerd just sat the papers down on his desk. "Sigh, I'll get on it right away." He said, lifting the huge stack and walking out of his office, followed by the nerd. "Also, Nebula's requesting if she can schedule a meeting with the rest of the Galactic Kid Council this Thursday at 1-" "Larry, I'm a little busy right now, so can we just-" He was interrupted once more when Danny Jackson came over. "Sir, Melody sent me up here. She was wondering if you had another helicopter the KNN could borrow. Drunk Philly ruined another one." "Sure. I'll get back to you on tha-" "Sir." Mike Strongarm called, running over. "When were you going to fill in those orders for more bikes again?" "As soon as I finish this-" "Sir!" Emily Garley yelled, running over. "I need you to fill in those orders for more room at the museum." "Sure, let me just-" "CHEREN!" Anthony McKenzie yelled, running over with torn white shoes. "Michelle ruined my shoes and my mom's busy! Can you fix them?" "Anthony, you don't even wear-" "Sir, you have to deliver these forms!" Larry whined. "How do you expect me to squeeze all these priceless artifacts in?" Emily asked. "We're gonna need that helicopter." Danny said. "Our bikes are getting rusted!" Mike yelled. "Come on, Cheren, you're my cousin!" Anthony whined. He was soon surrounded by swarms of operatives, all asking and begging for dumb requests. Cheren began to get a headache from all the voices at once. "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! !" The leader erupted into burning flames, all operatives backing away. The flames died down a bit, showing the panting boy's fiery eyes and gritting teeth. A blonde-haired girl with blue eyes, a sleeveless orange shirt and a blue polo shirt with its sleeves folded up on top of the shirt, a short blue-gray skirt and black tights, and a pair of white rubber shoes with blue hints and a blue headband ran over and stood in the flaming boy's way. "Okay, people, question time's over, everyone get back to their sectors!" The operatives just did as told and cowered away. She then walked over to her brother, putting a hand on his shoulder as he finally calmed down. "You okay, Bro?" "Sigh, yeah… thanks for the save, Aurora. Man, I never thought being leader would mean having to deal with EVERY, SINGLE problem." "You just need to take a break. Come on, let's get a meatball sandwich." "Okay…" With that, the two headed for the cafeteria. ---- An hour passed, and the two were now home, where Cheren and his mother were in the secret underground room of the treehouse, in a training battle in a workout room. Rachel wore a light-blue t-shirt, long black thin pants that cut off around the ankles, light blue flip-flops, and had her blonde hair in a ponytail. As the two swung their wooden swords at the other, Cheren flipped over his mother, Rachel quickly turning and still swinging. In a few seconds, Rachel's sword was knocked out of her hands, Cheren smirking and aiming his sword. Rachel gave her own little smirk and said, "Well, someone's been workin' out." "Hoo." He huffed, swinging at the air before taking a seat. "I wish…" Rachel sat by him on the bench and put an arm around him. "What's wrong, Honey?" "Sigh…" Cheren put his face in his hands. "I'm just not sure if I can do it anymore. I've only been leader for a week now and the whole job's stressful as Hell. I get too overworked, people are always wanting me to do stuff…" "You just need to learn to say 'no' once in a while." "I want to, but I don't wanna let anyone down. But if I did do all that stuff, I'd still probably let everyone down. Sigh… I'm just not cut out for this job." Rachel thought for a second before standing up. "Come on. Something I wanna show you." He followed her into a dark room where a light shone on a sword sheathed inside a blue and yellow sash, sitting atop a small pedestal. Rachel picked it up and pulled the shining sword out of its sash. "This is the Master Sword. This used to be a weapon, passed down from leader to leader in the Kids Next Door. Of course, it's full power wouldn't work for just anyone. Before I became leader, this was just an old Yield sign. It wouldn't reveal it's true form until held by the descendant of its previous owner. You wanna know why it finally revealed itself to me?" "Because… you're the descendant?" "Well, yes… but it's also because I was strong, brave, and I never gave up. I didn't quite know it at first, though, but the sword… kinda already felt it." She sheathed the sword and held it over to her son. "Cheren… you're a great leader, too. You're smart, well-organized, not afraid to be yourself… you wear the Mark of Courage just as well as I did… and you might be able to use this sword one day, too." Cheren took the sash and unsheathed the sword, staring at it as he waved it around. "Cool…" "Hehe, sooner than you might think!" Rachel smiled, taking and putting the sword back, holding the sash. "But of course, you'll need to relax a little, too." "Yeah… maybe you're right. Thanks, Mom. I think I will keep trying!" "That's the spirit! Now why don't you go play videogames with your sister? You deserve to relax." With that, the boy smiled and ran off. Rachel smiled in his direction as the sword glowed, the blue and purple spirit, Fi coming out. "Master, I sense much of your traits within him. I calculate a 90% probability he will be worthy of wielding the Master Sword." "Hehehe, Fi." Rachel chuckled. "You and your obvious predictions. Of course he'll be able to wield the sword. If he was brave enough to take on the duties of babysitting a million kids, I can't think of anyone else. Besides… I see a lot of me in him, too…" ---- Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:One-shots Category:1/362 Kids Category:Families Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages